


First Time Flying

by animehead



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-28
Updated: 2012-11-28
Packaged: 2017-11-19 18:56:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,635
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/576551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/animehead/pseuds/animehead
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dave meets his boyfriend in person for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Time Flying

Your name is Dave Strider and it’s your first time on a plane.

You were warned ahead of time about the general hassle and other bullshit that goes along with flying, so getting checked through security went by pretty smoothly. But now you find yourself thinking about Bro. You wonder what he’s going to do while you’re away from home, in an entirely different state, for a whole week.

You bet it has a lot to do with smuppets and video cameras.

_Geez, you were raised by a fucking pervert._

The pilot announces that you’re about fifteen minutes away from landing and you hold out your empty cup for the flight attendant to take during her trash collection. The person next to you sighs deeply in his sleep and rolls his head toward you.

You hate the close proximity of these seats.

You try your best to scoot as close to the window as possible and stare out of the glass. There are lights shining far down below you. It reminds you of Christmas, which makes sense since that particular holiday is four days away.

You almost regret not scheduling your trip for a later date, but Bro bought your ticket and refused to change the dates.

_It’s going to be your first Christmas away from Bro._

You’re completely calm right until you’ve grabbed both your carry-on bag and your laptop bag and are heading down the jetway. You look relaxed on the outside and probably like a douche since you’re wearing your shades inside the airport.

You remember to turn on your phone and when it finally powers on, you see that you have thirteen messages from Bro. Some of  them are ridiculous messages asking you whether or not he should get a new outfit made for Lil’ Cal, but most of them are asking whether or not you’ve landed and telling you he’s going to bury you in the backyard if you die in fiery plane crash. The final message tells you to have fun and not to think about him.

One of your eyes waters from an eyelash getting trapped inside of it, which is immediately followed by the same thing happening to your other eye.

_What a coincidence?_

You read the signs in the airport, which direct you to the baggage claim area. You’ve probably over packed, but you don’t want any surprises when it comes to the weather in Washington.

You get another text and assume it’s from your Bro, but you’re surprised to see it’s actually from John’s dad. His message reveals to you that he’s taken John to a restaurant near the front of the airport and to let him know when you’re on your way so that he can politely excuse himself.

That’s what this whole thing is about, after all. You and Mr. Egbert set it all up.

John doesn’t know you’re coming.

John doesn’t know you’re _here_.

You have to wait five minutes for your bag to be thrown down the opening above the conveyor, but you finally retrieve it and make your journey from the baggage claim area to Dish D’Lish, whatever that is.

Whatever it is, Mr. Egbert tells you to make sure you go to the “small one at the main terminal and not the big one.”

You feel like you’ve been walking forever, but when you finally see the sign, you fall back a little and send Mr. Egbert a text to let you know that you see him. You don’t really see him. John’s nerd head is blocking him, but you _do_ see his hat. Your heart rate speeds up when you see Mr. Egbert stand up. He says something to John and points down at his cell phone before walking in your direction. You’re worried that John’s gaze will follow him, but he seems to be preoccupied with something on the table.

You know you shouldn’t be, but you feel intimidated when Mr. Egbert approaches you.

“Dave,” he says and sticks out his hand.

You stick out your own hand and shake his as firmly as you can. Bro told you to make sure you shake Mr. Egbert’s hand like a real man, not like a wimp who’s afraid of puppets.

Mr. Egbert smiles at you and pulls you into a hug.

“John’s going to be real excited you’re here,” he says. “Give me your bags. I’ll take them to the car. John’s been to this airport a lot and he knows his way around it better than I do. You two just come to the car when you’re ready to head out, okay?”

You nod your head because you don’t know what else to do.

He chuckles before taking your laptop bag and the rest of your luggage. At the last minute you remember to take the gift you got for John out of your carry-on bag and then you hand the carry-on off to Mr. Egbert as well.  

“Don’t be so nervous,” he says to you and pats you on the shoulder before walking off.

“I’m not nervous,” you say after he’s gone.

You’re lying.

You kind of feel like you might throw up.

You slowly make your way over to John. You’ve been best bros with him for over three years and you’ve been “dating” him for half that time.

This is your first time you’re actually seeing him in person.

When you’re about five feet away, you stop walking and look down at your hands. You’re holding a stack of DVD’s. You have a few classics, some new stuff, and a few ridiculous B movies that you think he’ll get a kick out of.

You reach up and touch the rim of your sunglasses. John bought them for you and sent them to you as a gift.

You wish you’d gotten him something better than a stack of stupid DVDs.

You pull out your phone and text Bro, telling him that you’ve landed and that you’re five feet away from John. You’re having second thoughts. What if he isn’t happy with you just showing up like this, surprising him? You ask Bro what you should do. He texts you back to use protection.

You hate Bro.

He texts you again, this time telling you to take off the glasses.

You wouldn’t have remembered that. You hate Bro significantly less now.

_You take off the glasses._

You’re moving forward again, closing the distance between yourself and John. When you’re less than a foot away from him, you think “fuck it” and say what you think Bro would say at a time like this.

“So is that old dude your boyfriend or…”

“What?! Are you—” John whips his head around, mouth open wide, like he’s ready  to tell you off for even suggesting something so ridiculous, but he never finishes whatever it was he’d been planning to say.

“Dave?”

“What’s up, Egbert?” You say. “I know you’re probably shocked to see me. It was sort of your dad’s idea. I helped, too. I mean, not helped but…” You trail off.

You sound like an idiot.

“Anyway, I got you these.” It’s hard to look at him. He’s not saying anything. You just want him to say something.

This was a bad idea. You should have checked with him first. You think maybe now is the perfect time to throw up.

John launches himself out of the chair so hard it falls backward and onto the floor. It, of course, startles everyone at the restaurant, but probably no more than the sound of DVDs falling to the floor or the fact that there are two teenage boys kissing in the middle of a diner as if their lives depended on it.

You weren’t expecting that type of reaction.

You got to admit, you’re pretty fucked pleased. A little _too_ pleased.

_You have to pry John off of you before he feels exactly how pleased you are._

John laughs and apologizes to the manager who glares at the two of you from around the corner. He goes about picking up the DVDs while you pick up the chair he knocked over. The two of you decide to make your way to his dad’s car. He’s excited and blabbering to you about everything he can possibly think of, but he lets you get a couple of sentences in every now and then.

You text Bro to tell him your mission was successful.

He asks you if you used protection.

You don’t bother replying back.

He sends you another message, this time one of him and Cal, decked out in red Santa hats and holding beer bottles. You have no idea how he got Cal to hold a bottle and you hope you never find out. Beneath the message, he asks you to send him a photo of you and John.

You think he deserves that much.

“Shut up for a minute, Egbert,” you say and pull him toward you. You extend your arm, holding your phone as far away from you as possible with the camera pointed toward you and John. You take a quick picture and send it to Bro.

A moment later, Bro sends you a message telling you he’s about to brush up on his Photoshop skills, which is followed by, “Merry Xmas Little Man.” You roll your eyes and slide your phone back into your pocket, but not before sending a less than three that you’ll blame on John if Bro ever mentions it.

Which, you’re sure he will.

Every day.

For the rest of your life.

When the elevator door opens and reveals that no one is inside, John grins at you and steps inside, pulling you with him.

_You decide that Bro harassing you for the rest of your life is totally worth it.  
_


End file.
